Because of You
by Sawada Yuuki
Summary: soy muy mala haciendo summary asi que entren y leanlo!


Yaii! Aki Sawada Yuuki reportandose! _*saludo militar*_

Ps despues de pensarlo mucho... _*alguien la interrumpe*_

_(Nagi: si con eso te refieres a leer muchos fics yaoi... y si los contara ya tendriamos 100 años XP!) _

ordenar mis ideas... ¬¬ _*nuevamente iterrumpida*_

(_Nagi: o tomar cuatro litros de chocolate con bombones... durante toda la madrugada... eso me hace acordar, porque no me guardaste algo ¬¬?)_

-.-! ya callate, en fin aki sta _*lo saca*_ mi primer fic, bueno es un songfic de una de mis canciones favoritas _*chekeando lista*_ la cancion esta en coreano pero mejor puse la traduccion en español para k entiendan! XD

_(Nagi: k inteligen... o.o? *le colocan una mordaza, la ata con una soga y la mete en la casa del perro*)_

Stoy muy emocionada y nerviosa a la vez ya que es la primera vez que escribo uno y con lemon _*emocionada*_ y no saben lo mucho que me costo hacerlo. Cada vez que tenia algo escrito, lo borraba porque no me gustaba como se veia... TwT! fue lo mas complicado, tratar de que al leerlo se vea bn! Espero haberlo hecho bien, de verdad! u.u!

En fin, pueden dejarme sus felicitaciones, reclamos, tomatazos, cartas bomba, comida, dulces sobre todo chocolates (Si! *¬* ) etc, etc, etc! seran recibidos por mi...

(Nagi: y por mi! *ojitos brillantes*)

o.o? como rayos te saliste?

(Nagi: jejeje los magos no revelan sus secretos *saca una capa de kien sabe donde y desaparece*)

WTF! En fin... espero k les guste... janee! Ojala k se pierda esa metiche! *perdiendose en sus pensamientos... otra vez*

* * *

PD: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi _(Ojala que si, pero... no T.T)_ sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Ojo, yo no gano nada con este fic, solo la satisfaccion de contribuir a su entretenimiento, ok? XD, y para los que gusten les dejo el link para que puedan escuchar la cancion mientras leen!

.com/watch?v=_cwKxXzHCfU

* * *

...:::::::: BECAUSE OF YOU ::::::::...  
Grupo : After School

Una noche como esta, te entregue mi corazón...

temiendo su reacción, ¿y si me rechazabas?

Como no, si siempre intentaba competir contra ti...

siempre uno contra el otro, alejandonos...

_/ "Yo nunca olvido, chico  
__yo nunca olvido, chico" /_

Llegaste con ese aire de superioridad, estaba tan nervioso...

ninguno decia nada, queria salir corriendo de alli, pero...

ya no podia callarlo, era un sentimiento mas fuerte que yo

sin nada que perder te dije "ME GUSTAS"

_/ "No sé cuantos años han pasado ya desde nuestra separación  
__cuando pienso en ti, mis lágrimas no dejan de caer  
__¿por qué te extraño hoy más que nunca?  
__el sonido de la lluvia afuera de mi ventana, estremece mi corazón" /_

Aun recuerdo la forma en que me miraste, la pequeña sonrisa que se formo en tu rostro.

Por alguna razón comenze a gritar "NO TE RIAS Y DIME ALGO", pero tu solo tomaste mi mano,

y me atrajiste a ti para callarme... con un beso.

_/ "No debí haber amado, no debí haber entregado mi corazón  
__no debí haberte retenido  
__¿por qué estoy tan sola y adolorida de este modo?_

_No debí haber amado, no debí haber entregado mi corazón  
__no debí haberte retenido  
__¿por qué estoy tan sola y adolorida de este modo?" /_

Sabiamos que por culpa del necesario aire debiamos separarnos, pero ni tu ni yo queriamos hacerlo.

Era una calida sensación la que recorrió velozmente mi cuerpo.

Tus labios eran como yo lo habia imaginado siempre: deliciosos.

Cuando nos separamos, tu comenzaste a besar mi cuello mientras yo soltaba suspiros al aire.

_/ "Siempre traté de ser tu única rosa, ¿lo sabías?  
__mi corazón ahora está roto y he llegado al final del amor  
__(Mis lágrimas caen mojando mis secos labios)  
__¿Qué hago ahora? no puedo olvidarte" /_

Comenzaste a recostarme en la cama, yo simplemente obedecia,

ya no tenia control de mi mismo, con delicadeza fuiste quitandome la ropa

sentia hervir mi rostro por la verguenza, pero a la vez

me sentia ansioso de estar asi contigo...

_/ "Por ti también lloré mucho  
__por ti también reí mucho  
__por ti creí en el amor  
__por ti, por ti perdí todo  
__  
__es realmente opresivo, sofocante, asfixiante  
__el mundo sin ti  
__estropeó mi corazón, aplastó mi orgullo  
__destrozó mi corazón, ¿por qué me dejaste?" /_

Podia sentir el contacto con tu piel,comenzaste a dejar infinidad de besos

en mi cuello para luego bajar por mi pecho,

las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta dandole paso

a los gemidos que iba soltando, sonidos que parecia disfrutabas ya que

subiste de repente, uniendo tus labios con los mios en un beso muy apasionado.

_/ "Ese día que también llovía  
__estuviste en silencio por un rato  
__y sólo me miraste_

_Tu temblorosa mirada  
__y esa incómoda sonrisa  
__que hablaba de ruptura" /_

Ibas bajando cada vez mas, no pude evitar sonrojarme mas de una vez

¡Dios! era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero al parecer tu tenias mucha experiencia

Seguramente te diste cuenta de lo que pensaba, porque me pediste que no tuviera miedo

tomaste mi mano y la pusiste en tu pecho, tu corazon palpitaba tan rapido,

abri lentamente mis ojos encontrandome con los tuyos, tan negros como la noche, y me sorprendio mucho...

_/ "No debí haber amado, no debí haber entregado mi corazón  
__no debí haberte retenido  
__¿por qué estoy tan sola y adolorida de este modo?_

_No debí haber amado, no debí haber entregado mi corazón  
__no debí haberte retenido  
__¿por qué estoy tan sola y adolorida de este modo?" /_

Esa mirada tuya, dejandome ver lo que sentias... simplemente hermosa

luego cambio a una totalmente diferente podia ver lujuria en ellos, te acercaste a mi rostro

y dijiste que tal vez me iba a doler un poco pero que resistiera, que pronto se iria

no entendi en ese momento, nos besamos apasionadamente mientras tu mano iba descendiendo...

_/ "Cuando me miraste y me dijiste que te ibas  
__me trataste como si estuviera loca  
__es dificil, chico, ve más despacio_

_no puedo evitar llorar en silencio  
__por que quiero quedarme a tu lado  
__mi amor es real, quiero volver a cuando estaba contigo" /_

Senti un fuerte dolor en... cierta parte, pero tal y como dijiste el dolor estaba siendo

reemplazado por... ¿el placer? si, eso mismo. No pude evitar soltar varias lagrimas

las cuales tu lengua iba limpiando, pense que era todo cuando aquellos dedos intrusos salieron de mi... ya sabes,

pero el dolor nuevamente aparecio... aunque fue por un corto tiempo, dejando a su despedida, mucho mas placer.

_/ "Por ti también lloré mucho  
__por ti también reí mucho  
__por ti creí en el amor  
__por ti, por ti perdí todo_

_es realmente opresivo, sofocante, asfixiante  
__el mundo sin ti  
__estropeaste mi corazón, aplastaste mi orgullo  
__destrosaste mi corazón, ¿por qué me dejaste?" /_

Comenzo... como decirlo... un lento y placentero vaiven,

solo podia escuchar nuestras voces en la habitación

mientras mis manos se aferraban a tu espalda con fuerza,

rapidamente comenzaste a aumentar la velocidad haciendo que...

perdiera totalmente la poca cordura que me quedaba

_/ "Te extraño, te nesecito  
__en mis sueños aun estoy contigo_

_te extraño (te extraño), te necesito (te necesito)  
__regresa el tiempo, quiero besarte otra vez, mi chico" /_

No tardo mucho para que ambos "terminaramos", yo en el abdomen de ambos

y tu en mi. Saliste con delicadeza, esperaste a que el ritmo de mi respiracion se calmara

otro beso, uno muy dulce, nos abrazamos, nos mirabamos el uno al otro,

sin poderlo evitar solte un "TE AMO", pero de tus labios no salia respuesta alguna

_/ "Mi corazón duele tanto y soportarlo es difícil  
__¿dónde estás y qué haces?  
__realmente lloré demasiado  
__no puedo vivir sin ti  
__vuelve a mi, no me dejes" /_

En ese monmento senti que mi corazon era presionado por algo, me dolia

me levante a buscar mi ropa, pero me jalaste de nuevo a la cama, te mire con tristeza.

Te acercaste a mi oido... "YO TAMBIEN TE AMO" fue lo que escuché. Estaba feliz, tanto que

me acerce coquetamente a robarte un beso... el cual correspondiste sin dudar, poco a poco

me fue venciendo el sueño, aun te miraba... tus ojos tristes fue... lo ultimo que vi de ti aquella noche.

Los tenues rayos que entraban a travez de la cortina fueron despertandome lentamente

pero tu ya no estabas alli, te habias ido...

dime... ¿lo que me dijiste... era lo que realmente sentias... sasuke?

_/ "Por ti también lloré mucho  
__por ti también reí mucho  
__por ti creí en el amor  
__por ti, por ti perdí todo_

_es realmente opresivo, sofocante, asfixiante  
__el mundo sin ti  
__estropeó mi corazón, aplastó mi orgullo  
__destrozó mi corazón, ¿por qué me dejaste?" /_

_

* * *

_

_(Nagi: NO ME IMPORTA CUAL HAGAS! PERO LO QUE POR LEY DIVINA NO LES PUEDE FALTAR ES...)_

que? es que cosa? _*muy atenta*_

_(Nagi: es... es... el... EL... ! *¬*!)_

PLOP! _*caida estilo condorito*_ YA TE DIJE QUE NO TODO EN LA VIDA ES LEMON... PERVERTIDA! ¬¬

BUENO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! NO HACEN DAÑO, ES MAS ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y MEJORANDO... Y SI NO DEJAN AUNQUE SEA UNO CORTITO... ¬¬ _*HITMAN MODE: ON*_

_(Nagi:o.o? COOOORRRRRRAAAANNNNNN! *sale despavorida*)_

Yatta! _*se avienta en un enorme puff*_ XD! me siento muy feliz y espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito! Aunque la cancion no tenga mucho que ver con la historia -.-, asi se empieza... bueno me voy a ver reborn, tengo muchas ganas de hacer un fic 1827! Adoro a esa pareja... aunk tbm me gusta el 5927! X3! Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! no me decido... _*conflicto*_


End file.
